


An Old Mistake

by JaySketchin



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: 12 Years of Brooding and Sulking, Angst, Bitter Exes, Hurt, Keepsakes, M/M, Memories, Self-Reflection, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: Mistakes aren't meant to be forgotten- no matter how much it hurts. The Librarian accepted that a long time ago.
Relationships: Cadia/The Librarian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 9





	An Old Mistake

Nobody ever asks about them. To an outsider, it just seemed to be part of the attire. The tall hat, flowing robes- it just seemed fitting to have jewelry upon it. They were simple, two graved fangs of some… creature... with a beautiful gem embedded within one of them. Perhaps it was a symbol of status gifted by the Lords, some Vapra suggested.

Of course, all of the guesses were wrong, as this was a fragment of a time that had long since passed. At a time when his hair was fairer and eyes lacked the creases that came with age and wisdom, it had been a gift. Not by the Maudra, or the Lords. By someone he had once known as his friend.

It was meant to protect him at sea. He had never been the type to believe in things like charms or fortunes, but Cadia had insisted he wore it. A few close calls during his time on the Crystal Sea had seemed to suggest there was some truth to his words, but he remained firm in his beliefs. It was faith, nothing else. 

Yet things were different now.

It had been many trine since he last stepped foot on the beaches, and even more since he dared step into Cera-Na. He had been exiled, branded a traitor, and forced to leave. He still remembered the anger Cadia’s voice when he promised that his next visit to the Sifa would be his last, and the pain in his eyes that betrayed the renouncement of their bond. He had been a fool. A young, naive, and blundering imbecile. Admitting foolishness didn’t reverse the damage, though. It couldn’t take back the pain he had brought upon his friends.

The talisman, he had carefully hand-stitched into his robes, he handled with more care than any of his tomes and volumes. It was a reminder that served a dual purpose. One was to affectionately remind him of where he had gone and what he had learned. The other was to assure that he never forgot why he ended up here in the first place.

The Sifa don’t forgive, and neither would he.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little writing exercise I did today. I hope you like it!


End file.
